faufandomcom-20200223-history
Mithra
Mithra is a Valkyr Warframe and part of the Skybreakers. Biography The woman who would become known as Mithra was born over ten thousand years ago in the Sol system. She was either human, or else a human evolutionary offshoot. Most of her early life is unknown, remembered in shattered bits and pieces. She may have had a husband and children, she may have had siblings and friends. One detail that is clear is that was employed as an interior decorator on an unknown planet, with the know-how and instincts sometimes being remembered in times of increased lucidity. At some point in her life she was taken by the Orokin Empire and experimented on as a way of converting her into a zombie warrior drone known as a Warframe. After a few centuries of being mind-controlled into fighting for the Orokin, a large event occurred that caused Mithra to lay dormant for millennia. In recent history, with the return of the Tenno, Mithra was once again awakened... by the deranged Corpus Director, Alad V. Taken to Jupiter and constantly tortured and experimented on as part of the Zanuka Project, Mithra spent an unspecified length of time imprisoned by the Corpus. Eventually she was broken free, only to be controlled by an Operator. However, due to a combination of factors, possibly including her Tenno mastering a greater degree of transference, or her own mind expanding after thousands of years apart, when her Tenno was killed in an attack Mithra was able to control herself, slaughter their assassins, jump out of a doomed orbiter, and eventually wind up in Terminus space. Abilities * Warframe Biology: Mithra is a (Valkyr) Warframe, a dead human-offshoot (in this case a former interior decorator) who was forged into a weapon of war by extremely unethical bioengineering and the liberal application of cat DNA, like some sort of semi-zombie supersoldier. She needs to breathe despite her semi-robotic appearance, but has a good deal of resistance to poisons and toxins. She can run and jump and lift and react really well, probably twice as much as any Olympic athlete. Also has some sort of phone/radio built in, and a way to plug into computers and such. A WARFRAME IS NOT ABLE TO BLOW UP A MOON BY HERSELF!!!! NOT EVEN AN ASTEROID! ** Shield: A minor energy shield overlay that can absorb a couple gunshots or blows before dissipating, and requires several seconds without damage to recharge. ** Armor, armor, and more armor: The main feature of a Valkyr is the armor reinforcing her entire being, with sheer durability etched into every cell of her body. It's like trying to go through solid composite armor. ** Nimble Cat: Always able to land on her feet, no matter the height of a fall, and springing up quickly from being knocked over. She can 'double-jump' using some sort of special energy she has, and likewise she can slow her descent by gliding in bursts. The claws on her hands and feet are able to dig into any wall, even metal, letting her cling to it or run along it. ** Rip Line: Grappling hooks with cords dozens of meters long built into high-powered launchers embedded into either arm. ** Warcry: She can scream loud. REALLY LOUD. ** Shield Discharge: Drains the energy from her shield (if it exists) to generate a moderate concussive blast in a small area around her. ** Hysteria: Mithra gets very very very very very angry as razor-sharp and searing-hot energy claws spout from her fingers, preventing her from using her normal weapons, and letting her heal herself bit-by-bit by absorbing the blood/flesh/metal/energy from things she claws. Equipment Weapons Boltor.png|Boltor: Tenno assault rifle with a unique characteristic of firing bolt projectiles, instead of conventional bullets. Pyrana.png|Pyrana: Secondary automatic Tenno shotgun. Gram.png|Gram: Tenno heavy blade. Personality Likes pretty things, nice-looking buildings/rooms, fancy furniture. Despite the somewhat fucked-up/inhuman appearance, and being kind of a zombie, she's actually really friendly, loyal, protective, and sure maybe a little greedy sometimes when dealing with shiny coins, fancy things, or a nice juicy Mortus Lungfish, but that's just because she gets caught up in the moment. Is not a fan of slavery or mind control. Sometimes exhibits cat-like behavior and gets slightly embarrassed about it. Outfits ArmoredElf.png|Her avatar during the Ealan simulation. Category:Player Characters Category:Skybreakers Category:Tank Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters